The Unearthly Visitor and the Prisoners
by Comrade Karpenko
Summary: This is of course non-canon fan fiction. The Doctor and new companion Jessica Allen find themselves on Teganga, a lifeless planet that was once inhabited. Read as the Doctor and Jessica find out that the cause behind the dead planet is one of the Doctor's oldest enemies.
1. Part 1

_The Unearthly Visitor and the Prisoners_

_Part 1_

The TARDIS materializes in a scrap yard. The only thing with color against the grey rusting backdrop. The doors open as the Doctor steps out, he looks at his surroundings, "Hmm, I'm surrounded by junk, not the first time I've landed on earth in a place like this." He closes and locks the doors. He is dressed in a long green velvet jacket, a brown waistcoat with a pocket watch, a cravat and greyish-green trousers. His blue eyes look about and his long wavy brown hair blows in the wind, "I didn't want to be here, but I should let the engines rest while I have a bit of walk. Then I'll come back and try to fix them." He spots an exit and gladly steps out onto an urban street, he finds a tavern and goes inside. "Hmm, Liverpool," he says looking at the buildings around him.

Inside the tavern, the Doctor sits down at the table he sees a waitress with shoulder-length midnight black hair dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black and burgundy striped sweater nearby. The waitress eyes him while taking an order from another customer she is curious about the well-dressed stranger. She approaches the Doctor, "Dressed a little fancy aren't we, you going to a party or something?" "No, I just simply like dressing like this." "Can I get you anything…?" "Doctor." "Doctor Who?" The Doctor smiles a warm smile, "Exactly. I didn't catch your name." "I'm Jessica Allen." "That's a wonderful name Ms. Allen." Taking note of Jessica's grunge style of clothing he says, "Ms. Allen I know you, you're a fearless girl." Jessica is taken back by this. The Doctor continues, "You are fearless, but you want to leave your life behind but at the same time you don't. You want to travel. Believe me I lead an exciting life, I can travel anywhere I like, I can turn back time, I can re-write history. I've done it all."

Jessica doesn't know what to do, she's completely flabbergasted. She looks the Doctor right in the eyes, "Leave now!" Surprised by this display he does. Jessica seems angry but she instantly softens up and seems rather sad, even regretful. She drops her things and runs outside, she sees the Doctor heading for the scrap-yard. Jessica follows him inside, she stops and hides behind a rusting truck engine as the Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and enters. She moves in front of the engine as the TARDIS de materializes. She runs to the disappearing box but is too late as it's completely gone, she stands alone where the box was standing. Jessica, head down, exits the scarp-yard.

Later at home, Jessica is lounging in her bedroom as she writes in a journal. She looks through a window, its night outside and the scrap-yard is only a block away. All is quiet, all it dark, suddenly a faint blinking light can be seen behind the scrap-yard fencing. Jessica leans against the window listening to the faint sound of the TARDIS. She sits down and continues writing, she mutters to herself, "Doctor Who?!...Blue box?!...A frieking disappearing box! He knows me…How does he know me?!...I have to meet him again!" She smiles at that last sentence, she puts down her journal and heads off into a different room. Her open journal is filled with paragraphs, sketches of the TARDIS, and a sketch of the Doctor which is surrounded by an erased heart.

At the scrap yard the next day, Jessica wanders in, the TARDIS is simply sitting there the Doctor is not around, Jessica goes up to the box and opens a door and enters.

Inside the TARDIS, Jessica stands in awe of the enormous room she has entered. The room is very cozy yet an open plan area, in the style of a Victorian parlor room. The walls are filled with bookshelves and clocks, lounging sofas and reading chairs are strewn around the room. In the very center of the room lays a hexagonal-shaped Jules Verne-style wooden console with six steel girders going up the ceiling. The room is mostly dark being light by the blue glow of the time rotor and various candles placed around the room. Jessica closes the door behind her, the doors inside aren't even blue anymore or have windows, and instead they are dark oak to match with the rest of the room.

Jessica hears footsteps coming from a hallway on the other side of the room, she panics and hides behind a bookshelf. The Doctor enters the console room and walks towards the console itself. He pulls down a monitor it reads: "Destination – Earth, Local Dateline 2015 CE, Humanian Era." He puts the monitor back up and begins running around the console whilst playing with the controls. With the pulling down of one last lever the time rotor begins moving. Jessica watches as the familiar sound of the TARDIS fills the room. The Doctor sits down in a reading chair, "Now that the controls are in proper working order I can finally travel again, although…" He sulks in his chair "…perhaps I should have waited for Jessica or maybe looked for…her take her with me. After all Grace decided she should stay in her own place and time. Sigh! I don't like traveling alone." He picks up a copy of _Phaedo_ by _Plato _and begins reading it.

Still behind the bookshelf, Jessica peeks out she contemplates what to do, she gets up and heads over to the console. The Doctor looks up from his book and sees her. "Jessica!?" he calls.

_Continued in Part 2_


	2. Part 2

_The Unearthly Visitor and the Prisoners_

_Part 2_

"Doctor! I'm sorry I stowed away…I didn't mean to! It's just that you ran off the other day, and your box disappeared and I thought you ran away because of me…I…I…I am so confused right now." Jessica leans on the console, sulking. The Doctor gets up and approaches her and grabs her hand with his, "It's alright Ms. Allen I ran off because you were mad at me and I was testing to see if the TARDIS controls were working properly. I left San Francisco while fixing and I ended up in the scrap-yard. I fixed it so now I may continue with my travels." Jessica straightens, "Where are you going now?" "You mean where are we going now?" Jessica smiles so does the Doctor. "We are heading to Teganga a terrestrial planet in the neighboring solar system. Its beautiful lots of places to explore you'd love it." "Doctor, how you know who I am?" "I'm the Doctor I know almost everybody and everything. For example you like to explore, to travel it excites you. You dream about it. Look, I can make your dreams come true forever, but I can make them come true today. I can take you anywhere in space and time in my TARDIS." "Is today that day?" "Certainly." Jessica teems with excitement, although she is still confused. "TARDIS?" "Yes, its short for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, it's bigger on the inside as you can see." "Doctor are you from the future? "Yes, I am also a Time Lord from Gallifrey." "You're an alien!" "An extraterrestrial that looks human. I like humans always seeing patterns that aren't there." The time rotor slows down and stops moving. All is silent. The Doctor looks at the monitor, "We're here."

The TARDIS stands in a completely bleak landscape. The Doctor and Jessica exit. The Doctor locks the doors as Jessica wanders off a little bit, disappointment crosses her face. The ground is cracked, rivers have run dry, trees are simply husks of dying wood, and the mountains once great behemoths are simply hills. "What's going on, are we really on Teganga?" Jessica asks. "Yes, but this planet was full of life and color! You could swing from the trees and climb the mountains! It's all gone, gone, and gone, gone! Something is not right!" "Doctor c'mon let's go!" Jessica calls as she waves for the Doctor. "Even in all this you still seem quite excited to explore and venture forth." Jessica grabs the Doctor's hand and they begin walking. "You said you were a Time Lord from Gallifrey." "Yes my people have mastered travel through time and space. We travel in our TARDISES. We are not to interfere with events, we are simply silent watchers and protectors. But I am different I stole my TARDIS and ran off to the stars, helping wherever I can." "It's okay to break the rules sometimes." "Tell me something I don't I know. I've received a lot of disliking from the other Time Lords. I've been on trial twice and the first time I was forced to regenerate." "Regenerate?" "When a Time Lord is extremely-ill, fatally wounded, or quite old, they regenerate. They change their appearance and personality. Thankfully we get to keep all our memories, but we do get a bit of lightheadedness and some amnesia. Also we only get to regenerate twelve times." "Why does your TARDIS look like a blue box does they all look like that?" "No, mine is an old type-40 TARDIS. A TARDIS has a chameleon circuit that changes the exterior to blend in with the TARDISES surroundings where-ever it lands. After I left Gallifrey I went to London in 1963. There it disguised itself as a police-box, but the circuit broke and it stays as a police box wherever I go. I rather like the shape to be honest."

They see a power plant in the distance. It looks not even remotely like power plants on earth in Jessica's time. The Doctor and Jessica stand in amazement at the steel behemoth as it spews black smoke and smog from its chimneys. They notice people walking in, they are in chains and have rags for clothing. The Doctor and Jessica approach the plant, sounds of metal machinery moving, steam hissing, and tools pounding get louder as they follow the people inside.

Inside the plant, countless amounts of women, men, and children are slaving away putting together metallic parts, computer chips and wiring. None of the technology here is remotely anything like things from Jessica's day and age. The Doctor looks about, "Someone is putting them up to this. But who, who? This plant the one thing that is unnatural put it here…" "Maybe humans put it here?" Jessica chimes in. "They wouldn't we are three full centuries into the future from when we left. Humans have taken to space and are trying to keep similar planets to Earth alive. After finally saving their own," the Doctors says placing his chin on his hand. Jessica turns to a woman working, "Excuse me MS, who is putting you up this?" "I don't know their names but they are horrible, horrible creatures!" the woman cries. She pauses then continues," They came here not long after the first crew arrived. They took us over completely and forced us to build this power plant and slave here as the planet slowly died. More crew ships came, taken over and forced to slave. We've been here for five generations." The woman begins to sob, the Doctor comforts her. "We will help you, we will help all of you!" the Doctor shouts to the entire crowd of people. "Please be quiet sir, they can hear you they will come for you!" "Calm down ma, am. There's nothing to fear. Isn't that right Jessica?" Jessica nods as the Doctor looks at her. "I've faced the most horrible, most vile creatures from across the universe. I can take them on. There is nothing to fear but fear itself." Jessica feels sympathy for the Doctor's words, as she has had these thoughts in her head before. The Doctor looks at what the people are building he tries to narrow down which one of his metallic enemies he is up against. He looks at a group of people putting pieces into a large box that is heading down a conveyor belt through a window to an unknown, unseen room. Nothing on that steel bolted wall but that little window for the boxes to move through. Tapping his chin he keeps thinking. One of the pieces he sees being put into a box seems familiar, the shape, the color. He suddenly figures it out, but before the Doctor can open his mouth to speak the sound of a door opening is heard and an eerie, high-pitched robotic voice calls out, "**Doctor!**"

_Continued in Part 3_


	3. Part 3

_The Unearthly Visitor and the Prisoners_

_Part 3_

The Doctor turns around and comes face to face with the owner of the voice-a Dalek! There are three Daleks in the room, the workers are cowering in fear over their metallic masters. Jessica stares at the menace with little intimidation. "Doctor you are in our presence! You will work! You will work! You will slave! The Time Lord will slave!" the Daleks say, "So will the girl!" "And, what if I don't?" the Doctor says putting his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. The Dalek in front of Jessica powers up its death ray. "No! I won't let you hurt her!" The Doctor says moving in front of Jessica. The Dalek stops, "Very well Time Lord. Do as we tell you and neither you nor the girl will get hurt." The Doctor seems quite angry facing his oldest enemies, his expression of anger slowly turns into one of compliance. "Alright then, we will." Jessica looks at the Doctor as if he went off the deep end, "What are you doing?!" "Don't worry we will get out of this, I know we will," the Doctor replies earnestly. A Dalek scoots them over to a work station, "Start to wire!" The other two Daleks put chains on Jessica and the Doctor's wrists and legs. They then file out of the room, Jessica notices that the hallway the Daleks are going to have no air vents. But the room she is in does, why? The Doctor looks at the wiring he has to do, Jessica tries to pull free of her chains-nothing. The Doctor looking at the window in the bolted wall remains curious and thinking. "What is behind there, what are the Daleks up to? What do they need the humans for?" he mutters under his breath. He examines the piece of wiring he has, than a piece of metal. He puts both of them in his inside his jacket. "What are we going to do?" Jessica whines. The adventurous spirit and hope that was in her eyes before are now gone. "Get free of course. But we need answers. Answers that will tell us what is behind that wall, how to be rid of the Daleks, and how these people can get off this wasteland?" "Daleks? That's what those things are called." "Yes, my oldest enemies." "Enemies?" "I've made many on my travels. The Daleks and I go far back. Before I met them I didn't even now they existed. I met them on the planet Skaro, a dead planet much like this one. The TARDIS had landed in a petrified jungle. The very atmosphere was deadly thanks to the heavy fallout from the neutronic war. Perhaps it was fate that brought me and my companions face to face with the fiends. Since then we continued to have quarrels and battles, I even meet their creator, Davros. As the years went by the evil, cruelness of the Daleks became more and more apparent." Jessica seems a little over whelmed, but intrigued. The more information about his past he tells her, the more interesting he becomes. But, all the while the more dangerous it gets. "Now Jessica," the Doctor continues, "we need to see if we can get more answers from that woman we were talking to before. She needs help and so do we." Struggling, they make their way over to the woman. "Excuse me ma'am we need to ask you some more questions, the answers will aid us in getting free of the Daleks," the Doctor asks. The woman nods in agreement. "You said your people came in ships. Did the Daleks destroy the ships?" "No they didn't." "How many ships are left?" "Five." "I see, how come your fellow Earthlings haven't come looking for you." "The original mission, to keep Teganga a living planet, was cancelled once my generation came. They made it seem as if everything was okay, they made us report back to Earth saying it was okay or they would gas us." "Gas you?!" the Doctor and Jessica exclaim in unison. "Yes, our people believed what we said. They never back looking." "Jessica and I will get back to our ship and call Earth telling them to back here, and we will get rid of the Daleks." "Can you really?" "Of course I can, I've been battling theses freaks for years. It's almost no problem now," the Doctor says with an earnest smile. Before the Doctor can continue a man working on some welding, he drops. The man is sweating like a maniac, and he is convulsing. "Shell shock," the Doctor says rather somberly. The Doctor tries to pick the man. "I can't! I can't!" the man screams. A security camera in a corner of the room focuses on the Doctor and the man. Inside a control room, a Dalek on security says, "They are not working, they shall **die!**" More Daleks chime in. They leave the room and enter the work room. The man continues to scream. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver the Daleks see this. "You are not working! You shall **die!**" "**EXTERMINATE!**" the Dalek screams as it fires its death ray. Jessica screams as the ray hits the Doctor in the left side of his chest causing his to fall to the ground.

_Concluded in Part 4_


	4. Part 4

_The Unearthly Visitor and the Prisoners_

_Part 4_

The Daleks grab the convulsing man and take him into another room. Jessica kneels down beside the Doctor, tears are forming in her eyes. The ray made a small smoking hole in the Doctor's jacket. She grabs his hand, she can still feel a pulse. The Doctor opens his eyes and winks at her, "Morning Ms. Allen." he says jokingly. Jessica gets mad, mad enough to smack him across the face. "I thought you died!" she says angrily. "Don't worry I hid some metal and some wiring in my jacket, they protected me. See." He pulls out the items, completely unharmed by the ray. "Now we need to get back to the TARDIS," he says freeing them of their chains with his sonic screwdriver. They head for the door holding hands. The sound of the man screaming and gas being shoot out of some sort of vent can be heard from outside the wall. He Sonics the door and the two run to their blue box.

Inside the TARDIS laboratory, the Doctor has the pieces he had in his jacket hooked up to a scanning machine. The machine beeps several times till it spews out a piece of paper. The Doctor reads it, "They're made out of Dalekaniuam!" "Dalekanium?" "It's the material the Daleks are made out of. There was an enormous deposit of it below where the power plant is! That must be the reason they are here, why else would they come here?" "Wait, the woman said the Daleks enslaved them, forced them to build the power plant. Maybe they also had to mine the Dalekanium!" "Or the Daleks did that themselves. That entire reserve is completely mined out." "Maybe the Daleks are forcing the people to build Daleks." "Probably, there might be assembly line somewhere in the plant." "Doctor, remember when they put us the work?" "Yes." "When the Daleks were leaving the hallway they went to had no air vents, but the room we were in did." "The vents are rigged to gas the room and kill all the people if they don't cooperate. They don't have vents because the gas kills them too! Now let's send a message to earth and free the humans!"

Back at the power plant, The Doctor runs over to the bolted wall and Sonics a door. On the other side of the room is a Dalek assembly line! "**DOCTOR!**" a Dalek calls out, "Get away from there and **work** or **perish!**" "What if I don't?" "We will **exterminate** every last human in this room, and we **exterminate** **you as well!**" "What's with the assembly line, the power plant, the Dalkeanium reserve?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Doctor shouts. Jessica has never seen the Doctor so angry, he's usually bliss but not when facing an enemy bent of destruction and genocide. "TELL ME!" the Doctor shouts, "YOU WILL NOT HURT A SINGLE SOUL IN THIS ROOM!" Silence. The Doctor and the Daleks have a stare off. The Doctor sees the Daleks are powering up their death rays. "COVER YOURSLEVES WITH WHATEVER YOU ARE WORKING ON!" Everybody including Jessica and the Doctor cover themselves. "**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!**" the Daleks all chant as they fire their death rays. The rays don't even penetrate the work as the people follow Jessica and the Doctor into the assembly line room. "Now destroy all the equipment you see!" the Doctor shouts. The people grab tools and begin to whack and smash the assembly line equipment. Sparks fly. The Doctor Sonics a large door, revealing the human's ships! "Hope they still know how to fly." He Sonics another large door, revealing an army of Daleks! However, they haven't been activated yet. Jessica is about to hit a gas valve, the Doctor stops her. "This is the gas!" "We can use it to kill the Daleks!" "What about the humans? "Jessica get everybody outside. I'll take care of the Daleks." Jessica runs up to people getting them to follow her. The Doctor Sonics one last door. Jessica leads the people outside as the Daleks begin moving into the assembly line room. They continue to shout and fire. Their rays begin to damage the equipment even more as fires start and more sparks fly. The Doctor twists the valve and releases the gas into the room. The Daleks scream in agony as they perish. Even the inactivated army wither and die. The Doctor leaves the room.

He meets the crowd of humans waiting outside. Jessica runs up to him. The Doctor embraces her and even kisses her. Jessica blushes as she wipes the soot off her face. He faces the crowd, "You are free!" The crowd cheers. "A ship is coming it will arrive in an hour. I found your old ship back inside the plant. Try to familiarize yourselves with the ships controls." The same woman from before runs up the Doctor and hugs him, "Thank you so much!" she says. "You're welcome," he says as he kisses her on the hand. "Now tell your fellow earthlings, when they get here, to destroy the power plant and never come back to this planet It will take quite a long time for life to return if it returns. Goodbye. It's been a pleasure serving you all." He grabs Jessica's hand and they both take a bow. The Doctor and Jessica then turn around and head for the TARDIS. "Doctor?" "Yes?" "Thank you. This has been so exciting. I'd never imagine I'd meet a man from another planet go inside a box and end up fighting against alien robots on another planet. Thank You." Jessica leans in and kisses the Doctor. He smiles and blushes. They keep walking towards the TARDIS, while they wipe soot and sweat from their clothes and faces. "Doctor? Is that it with the Daleks?" Jessica asks. The Doctor looks disappointed," I'm afraid not, I'll see the Daleks again. I always do. They might come after me personally considering my last incarnation destroyed Skaro." He says. "Why don't we have a little vacation on Earth? Somewhere peaceful." The Doctor says somewhat cheerfully. "You're me taking back home?" Jessica asks. "No to Earth yes. But, I figured we should relax in some period in earth history." "I'd like that very much. But where are we going?" "I haven't figured out where yet, but I'll tell when we get there. They step into the TARDIS. A half a second of silence follow before the lantern on top of the box begins flashing and the TARDIS dematerializes.

_The End_


End file.
